Retribution For Her
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: She was harmed by them. She was injured because of them. They will pay for harming what was under their protection. Haruhi was injured during a skirmish between the DE and OP. The Host Club were very unhappy with them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Retribution For Her Honor

Rating: T ~ M

Warnings: Um, this chapter will be filled with blood but other then that, nothing much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High Host Club.

Summary: She was harmed by them. She was injured because of them. They will pay for harming what was under their protection. Haruhi was injured during a skirmish between the DE and OP. The Host Club were very unhappy with them.

~0o0o0~

Haruhi had to be dreaming, it was the only logical justification for what she was seeing with her eyes. It was the only explanation she could come up with to explain why the world was bathed in blood and why the only thing she could hear was the screaming of the young and old. She hid behind a dumpster in a dark alleyway as her eyes stared transfixed on the massacre occur before her. The air was filled with Latin chants and bright colored lights. The ground was drenched in blood and Haruhi was covered in the copper scented liquid. With a full body shudder, Haruhi closed her eyes to the world and wished she was back in Japan, back with her friends. Why did she decide to go to London now of all times? Did she forget about the terrorists who were running rampant around the city, destroying buildings and killing anyone they saw? Haruhi had to come to London when all her friends pleaded with her to stay in the safety of Japan.

Sometimes Haruhi was a fool.

A splatter of warm blood hit her face and Haruhi flinched at the feeling of it. She was afraid, so afraid. After all these years of being strong and independent, Haruhi wished for the warmth of her father's arms. A crackling laughter filled the air and a bony hand gripped her hair. Haruhi winced as the hand pulled her out of her little hiding spot and onto the main street. A quick glance around her was enough to see, she was to be made an example. A crowd of cowering people stared with wide and frightened eyes as Haruhi was pulled to the very forefront of the crowd. The one who laughed before spoke in fast English, faster than what Haruhi could translate. But the meaning was clear, she was to die.

Haruhi didn't know where the strength came from, but she struggled. She clawed at the hand, she screamed and shouted, she thought only of escape. She will return home, she will go back to her friends. She will find love like her mother did. She was not meant to die then. However she was weaker than the man who held her. With a sound punch to her cheek, Haruhi's struggles showed just how futile it was to fight against these terrorists. She didn't want to die.

The shout of another Latin phrase surprised the terrorist into dropping Haruhi. With a roll to the side, Haruhi turned towards the voice. It was a small crowd of people, a smaller number than the terrorists group. Under a silent understanding, both sides hurled lights towards the others. Many of the cowering crowd ran for safety, others remained entranced with the light. Haruhi wanted to run, wanted to escape when a bolt of red engulfed her body, overloading her nerves to the point of intense pain. She heard a scream, a scream that only a tortured animal could emit. Only when she could taste copper did Haruhi found out, the scream was coming from her.

~0o0o0~

A/N: Um, I really had no idea where this came from. I've been meaning to write a Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club crossover for months, maybe a few years, but I haven't really gotten to it until now. This, well, at first I didn't know what to do with it. There were so many stories where Harry, by himself or with friends, go to Japan to the school. There are also stories where the Host Club goes to Hogwarts. But I wanted to be different. So here you go, a story where Haruhi, purely muggle, gets caught in the middle of a battle between DE and OotP. Don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'll be going somewhere, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Retribution For Her

Rating: T

Warnings: Hm, I don't think she's too out of character. She's going through a lot at the moment, so it might take her a while before she's back to normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High Host Club! I don't! No matter how much I want to, I'll never own them! Now leave me to my misery! (goes to corner to cry...)

Summary: She was harmed by them. She was injured because of them. They will pay for harming what was under their protection. Haruhi was injured during a skirmish between the DE and OP. The Host Club were very unhappy with them.

~0o0o0~

She was told she lost consciousness after she was held under the Cruciatus Curse for a minute. The Healer told her she would suffer from the phantom pains of the curse for about a week. If she was a magical being, her magical core would help heal her body, however since she was a muggle, her body had to slowly heal itself. The only reason why she was even in St. Mungo's Hospital instead of a regular muggle hospital was the fact she had a magical guardian, several magical guardians in fact. When she was checked to see if she was a muggle or not, the spell indicated guardianship. With a magical guardianship over her, even though she was a muggle, she was to be treated with at least the respect of a muggleborn.

She was told the attack was the first in a long time. Ever since the previous summer when a young Harry Potter declared the return of the last Dark Lord, this was the first sign of Potter actually speaking the truth. When Haruhi heard of the disrespect and how the boy was treated by the public and the 'Ministry', she felt angry at the injustice done to him. To slander a child who had no protection or guardian against the public, it was against everything Haruhi stood for. However she had no power over the Ministry, no power over the press, and no power at all in this new world. It was times like this, when Haruhi wished she had the backing of Kyouya-sempai's Special Forces to help.

At the thought of her sempai, her mind wandered back to Japan as she forced herself to ignore the pain. Did they hear about the attack? If so, were they trying to contact her? How long was she out? She needed to contact them. She didn't want to bother them when she was the one who insisted to go to England at this dangerous time. She didn't listen to their warnings, to their threats, and to their wishes. She wished she listened. A tear fell from her eye and Haruhi felt the stinging pain as it trailed down her face. It was enough to snap her out of her pity party.

With a deep calm breath, Haruhi took in her situation. She was caught in between an attack from a terrorist group and a resistance. She was currently in a hospital under treatment for the Cruciatus Curse. She has several magical guardians who she didn't know she had. She was to remain under their care until her guardians retrieved her. After her guardians arrive, she was told she had the option of either erasing her memories of the event to reduce the trauma she received or keep her memories and remain silent regarding the magical world. Either choices were fine with Haruhi, however there was something else she wanted to do before she leaves for Japan.

One way or another, Harry Potter will not be suffering under the injustice of the unfair rule of the Ministry for much longer.

~0o0o0o0o0~

A/N: I did say I was going to update this in a few days, so I did! Yay! I was on time, for once. So enjoy this chapter. Please review? I would like some comments about this story.

Next chapter: Interlude Host Club!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Retribution For Her

Rating: T

Warnings: Um probably a little OOC from everyone? I haven't read Ouran in ages. It's been a while since I remember their personalities. So please, just put up with me for a while?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ouran or HP. But I do like to think I own this idea?

~0o0o0~

How long has it been? Hours, days, weeks? Tamaki lost count of how long it was since Haruhi's last call. She said she would call when it was night in England, she said she would call just before she went to bed, to inform them of her safety. Yet no one received a call from their special girl for days. Tamaki thought it was only him Haruhi was avoiding. He knew he had an exuberant personality. He thought she avoid calling him to escape from his highly excited yet worried voice. When Hikaru and Huni-sempai asked if Haruhi called him, Tamaki's uneasy feeling grew to astronomical heights. If Haruhi was avoiding him, she wouldn't avoid calling Huni-sempai or Mori-sempai to update her current whereabouts as well as health.

With the lack of contact from Haruhi, Tamaki called in Kyouya. Kyouya would know where she was. He might act clueless to the general public; however he wasn't second in class for nothing. He knew Kyouya worked in the shadows while he worked in the light. He didn't mind his best friend's methods; Kyouya was best suited for the dark. With a quick conference call, Kyouya released her whereabouts.

St. Mungo's Hospital in Wizarding London

Tamaki was shocked silent as he listened to Hikaru swearing a storm on one end of the line as Kaoru tried to calm his twin down. Kyouya was saying something but Tamaki could barely hear what he was saying. His little girl was in the hospital and not just any ordinary hospital, it had to be St. Mungo's Hospital, the magical hospital of London. Just what happened to Haruhi while she was in England? An ember was lit within Tamaki at the thought of his precious daughter in the hospital. The ember grew into a blazing fire as he remembered the news of what was happening in England.

"Meet at the Club room in 5 minutes." Tamaki ordered before he cancelled the conference call. He could feel the tingle of his magic waiting to be released. He felt the destructive need to destroy something. He pulled on his coat before he apparate directly to the designated area for apparition. With narrowed eyes, he made his way to the Club room, being the second to arrive. Kyouya was already on his laptop, typing away with barely a glance to Tamaki. Kyouya simply noted his anger before he activated his custom field crystal, a crystal infused with a ward against magic. With Tamaki outside the ward, Kyouya continued his typing.

Hikaru and Kaoru arrived next. Kaoru was walking slightly behind his twin, wand in hand and ready to cast a water charm since Hikaru's hair was already producing smoke. Hikaru stomped his way over to the sofa and threw himself onto the comfy furniture. He placed a pillow over his face and everyone could hear the muffled sound of his scream. Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai appeared at exactly five minutes from the time Tamaki canceled the call.

No one wanted to start the conversation. Huni and Mori were worried while Hikaru was angry at whatever was the cause that harmed Haruhi to send her to the hospital, a place they knew she didn't like. She once told them it reminded her too much of death.

Hikaru took in several deep breaths like his brother told him to. He needed to be in control of his emotions, at least for this talk. Through gritted teeth, Hikaru asked the question that everyone was thinking. "What are we going to do? Haruhi's in St. Mungo's, a magical hospital. Something must have happened."

While Hikaru was right, Huni had to mention some points. "But we don't know what happened yet Hika-chan. If we run straight in without knowing what's going on, we could hurt Haru-chan." And it was true. If Haruhi was being held under English Law instead of the Japanese Law, if they charged in without the necessary paperwork done, Haruhi could be sent to their prison, Azkaban, even if she was a mundane.

"Ah." Mori stated as his agreement with Huni. As one of the oldest as well as a kendo master, Mori knew strategy. Also, because he was one of the oldest, he had experience with politics as the Clan's Heir. Due to her status as a mundane, Haruhi's rights within Japan would be on par with a first generation witch. However within England's ruling, Haruhi's rights would be nonexistent. They need to get her away from England as soon as possible.

The constant sound of typing stopped as Kyouya turned towards the Club. "Actually, I found out what happened." He stated it with his usual cool calmness.

The silence that followed his statement was eerie. Yet the burning rage within Tamaki burst out before any of the other's could emerge. "And you didn't tell us! Mom!" His magic sparked around him, creating static electricity around him. However, thanks to the ward crystal, Kyouya barely blinked from his friend.

"I only found out just now actually."

Kaoru managed to control his magic enough to get through the ward. "So what's going on over there?"

A warning glare made certain Kaoru would remain a reasonable distance away from his laptop. He summarized what happened according to the reports he received from the Japanese Ministry as well as the news paper from England. "Last Tuesday, there was an attack in mundane London. A group wearing the skull masks decided to have some fun with hunting mundanes. Another group arrived and there was a battle. It was covered as a terrorist attack. Most of the mundanes were oblivated and sent to the regular hospital."

A moment of silence as each took in the news. But Huni brought up another point. "But if Haru-chan's in St. Mungo's…"

Tamaki's rage was on high after he realized why Haruhi was in St. Mungo's. "She was attacked! How dare they? Mom, I want all the names of those in the attack!"

A heavy hand landed on Tamaki's shoulder. He glanced back into hard eyes. "Haruhi's health comes first." A wave of shame washed through Tamaki as Mori-sempai released the boy from his grip and moved back to give him space. Tamaki bowed low to his sempai and understood his rashness could have lead to Haruhi's harm.

Kyouya pushed his glasses higher as he made a few clicks on his laptop. "Mori-sempai's right. The Japanese Ministry has contacted me through email. St. Mungo knows Haruhi has several magical guardians. When the inquiry was sent to the Japanese Ministry through owl post, they sent me an email. We need to retrieve her." As though he said the magic words, Tamaki's head shot straight up and a determine look appear on his face.

"In that case, Host Club, we're heading to London!"

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

A/N: Well, what do you think? I need your opinion on whether they're in character or not. So let's recap, shall we?

Haruhi was attacked in London. She's currently in St. Mungo's. She's also pissed by the behavior towards a Harry James Potter. Why would she be pissed without ever meeting Potter? Easy, she was bored, so when you're bored, what do you do to pass the time? For her, it would be to read. She can't have books so she might as well read the newspaper. The Daily Prophet is full of lies and slander towards Potter. As a student of Law, Haruhi would see that as an injustice towards the guy. While she's in the hospital, Host Club found out that she was in St. Mungo's and they're heading there to sign her out of the hospital.

So in other words, Haruhi's pissed at Magical London, just a bit, more like she's pissed off at their government. Host Club's pissed off at Magical England for harming their precious girl.

That should answer your question, **Cross-over-lover-232.** When I was at the hospital, I usually read or play games to pass the time. Haruhi would read the newspaper and get mad at the slander there. At least, I like to think so.

To **1234567890, **I hope that answers your question. But I'll go more in detail next chapter.

To **Shining Sunny**, yep, I decided on a path to take for this story and I think I might be able to finish this fic within the year.

To **Snarryislife**, I don't know if there will be slash in this story or not. How about mentions of slash? I could do that. I'm working on a slash/kinda? fic as well.


End file.
